


Fresh Stains and Forget-Me-Knots

by puchuupoet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Camping, Cuddling and Snuggling, Drunkenness, Family Drama, First Kiss, Fishing, M/M, deep meaningful talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puchuupoet/pseuds/puchuupoet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While accustomed to staying in the shadows, Gabriel steps back onto the crossfire when he sees Castiel lose himself in drink and darkness. With a snap of his fingers they're off on vacation, camping in the mountains . Though fishing and picking berries, Gabriel's intent on teaching his brother a lesson at the same time; whether it's a good or bad one is up to Castiel. </p><p>As Castiel and Gabriel adjust to each other and their new roles in the upcoming Apocalypse, Lucifer catches wind of their location and hunts them down. Their idyllic retreat now compromised, Gabriel and Castiel are now faced with a decision that could mean the end of their kin and the world if they make but one misstep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fresh Stains and Forget-Me-Knots

The room is empty, unseen by the housekeeper as she pushes her cart down the pathway. Castiel waits until she's turned the corner before walking up to the door. The handle's cool against his palm, traces of existence worn into the minute scratches in the metal. He can feel the Winchesters there, but in this location, their trail isn't as clear as it usually is. 

He glances around before stepping inside, making sure to lock the door behind him. It's not necessary, but the gesture seems symbolic . Castiel rests his forehead against the cheap wooden door, clicking the deadbolt into place, and the movement is comforting. Letting his shoulders drop in an attempt to relax isn't as successful, and he curls his fingers around the doorknob again. The metal's cool and he can feel it in the ridges of his fingertips. It's a contrast to the warmth in his face, the flush of alcohol pinking his cheeks. It loosens the knot of worry he's been carrying, and he lets himself fall into the feeling; pushing to lose himself in the sensation.

He's drunk, he quickly realizes. It makes everything easier, especially being back here in the first place. His mind is loose and he wonders if this is how Sam felt when his father told him to get out, to never come back. It can't be, because Sam still had a father in the end. Castiel is alone. 

A shout from the room next door pulls him out of his mind, and he steps back from the door, shaking his head. The movement makes everything better, if better is confusing and twirling and warm, and Castiel lets himself fall deeper into those feelings. It's not like he needs to rush off and continue searching for his Father or anything.

The amulet's still in the trash can.

He feels like he should pick it up, take it to Dean and be the one to press on, to flame the spark that they all once held. But he can't bring himself to take it out of the trash, and that lack of action has him dropping his head down, eyes shutting at the distaste in his mouth. He shouldn't be here like this: alone and drunk and forsaking hope, especially for his Father. But a part of him is relishing it, the bitter freedom in saying "fuck it" and wonders if Dean has ever been conflicted like this, ashamed for enjoying this sense of temporary abandon.  
Castiel is pleased at the sensations running through his body. Or rather, the almost unreal lack of sense. He's looking for the guys, and he tries to remember when he started thinking of them as other than The Winchesters, vessels to aid the cause. Always really, but the alcohol brings it all into sharp relief.  
He's been trying to find them for awhile tonight; although really, it's only been moments in the greater scheme of things. He hates to admit that it's taking him longer than he's used to it. What seems to be a solid grasp on their location quickly turns fuzzy and wisps away.  
He finally gets frustrated, giving up on focusing in on Sam and Dean's exact locations. Their motel parking lot is larger, an easier target. Some small town in Minnesota, it seems. Castiel closes his eyes and goes, sending himself towards the Winchesters.

\---

He staggers when the cold air hits his face, the sudden movement causing his stomach to churn. He's not sure if he's actually falling over or if he's imagining the asphalt rising up to meet him. But suddenly there's a tight grip around his arm and Castiel finds himself being hauled into a more upright position.

The momentum keeps him going until he's pressed against the other person, his knees bent and his face muffled against a firm chest. He's overwhelmed by the cloying scent of sweetness, the smell causing him to lurch back, coughing and trying not to throw up. 

"The way back's not as much fun as the getting lost part, is it? Really should've gotten a DD," a voice laughs in his ear, and despite his spinning head Cas can feel his body react to the chuckle, the alcohol spurring it on. He tries to twist away, to tamp down his body's betrayal but the grip just tightens. "Come on, bro." The voice is still amused, but even in this state Cas can hear the underlying serious tone. "Let's clean you up."

Castiel struggles to push away from the grasp, but an arm wraps around his waist, pulling him up and pinning him close. A groan escapes him and he flushes at the noise, especially at how it makes the other man chuckle. "Got a fix for that too, if that's what you're aching for, but first things first."

There's a shift in the wind, and Castiel's not sure if it's actually happening or just a side effect of what he's consumed, but the last thing he remembers before blacking out is the sharp snap of fingers echoing in his head.

===

It hurts. _Everything_ , Castiel decides, keeping his voice small in his head, lest he prolongs the headache he feels cracking his skull open. It's worse now that he's started thinking about, his mind and body slowly waking up to what's around him.

There are birds chirping, leaves being rustled by a warm breeze Castiel can feel against his face. It's almost too nice, too perfect, and he has an immediate frozen fear that he's back in Heaven's garden, and that the low laugh to the side is Joshua. 

Except he knows that laugh, vaguely remembers it from the events beforehand. Castiel cautiously opens his eyes, ready to protect himself from the morning glare of the sun. Except that seems to have been thought of, and prepared for, and what he opens his eyes to is really the last thing he was expecting.

Gabriel is staring back at him, a sly smirk on his face. He's sitting on a fallen log, and Castiel wonders if he placed the tree there himself for a more ideal positioning. Gabriel doesn't say anything, just keeps watching until Castiel feels like he's going cross-eyed and has to shut his eyes again. He can hear another snort of laughter and he tightens around himself as best he can.

 

When Castiel opens his eyes again, the sun is heating his back and his view is full of plaid. He slowly tilts his head back, following the pattern upward until he reaches Gabriel's profile. He's pretty sure he sputters, because Gabriel's looking at him now, a gleeful smile partially hidden by the new look he's sporting.

"Hangovers are a bitch if you're not prepared for them. Although most people out there figure that out a bit earlier in life than you are." Gabriel resettles himself so that he's facing Castiel more. "Better late than never, especially if you're planning on sticking with that plan of attack."

Castiel frowns at Gabriel, trying to decipher the unspoken warning he's pretty sure he just received. But he's distracted again, this time by the log he realizes Gabriel is leaning up against; and by default, is supporting his own head, a blanket separating him from the rough wood.

"Where are we?" His voice comes out hoarse and gravelly and Castiel wishes for some water, even though his stomach lurches at the thought of drinking anything at all anymore. "And what is that on your face?"

Gabriel strokes at the beard covering his face. "Do you like it? I've been waiting for a while for a decent enough reason to try it out. And I've been meaning to try being rugged." He looks around at their surroundings before shrugging. "And we're in a forest somewhere. Doesn't really matter which one." 

"Why?"

"Because ruggedly handsome is what gets the chicks these days." At Castiel's frustrated sneer, Gabriel sticks his tongue out. "What matters is what happens, not where it's actually happening. But this place was chosen for its distinct lack of distractions. And liquor stores," he adds pointedly, staring down at Castiel.

"You're attempting to hold me hostage?" When he doesn't respond, Castiel struggles to sit up, tired of having Gabriel gazing down at him. He quickly glances around them, reaffirming that they're in a clearing in the middle of a forest somewhere. "How?"

Gabriel shrugs finally. "Take off, if you can. But remember, buzzed flying is still flying drunk."

Castiel's tempted to take another page from Dean's book but holds back, distracted. His head is spinning again from sitting up, and he takes several deep breaths, trying to focus. He pictures the parking lot, the shallow puddle next to where the Impala was parked. Dean's out but Sam's in, and he picks up that thread, holds it tightly and _goes_.

Castiel opens his eyes when he hears Gabriel's muffled laughter, and he realizes he's getting tired of opening his eyes to find his brother laughing at him. Gabriel just shakes his head, raising his hand and miming a snap. 

"Like I said, you're on vacation, so none of that."

Castiel huffs out a breath, annoyed. "There's an apocalypse going on, if you haven't noticed. Is this really the time for vacations?"

"You're forgetting my mastery of time and space then? Again, don't worry about the details. Besides," Gabriel pulls his feet underneath himself and stands. "This will directly affect the apocalypse, so it's not like we're out here just scratching our asses and catching flies."

"How so?" Castiel watches as Gabriel hikes away from him, winding through low bushes on an unseen path. When he squints he thinks he can make out a large shape hidden behind a copse of trees.

"You'll see!" Gabriel yells back over his shoulder. There's creaking coming from where he disappeared off to, followed by a moment of silence and then the slam of a car door. Gabriel reemerges soon after, carrying an armful of items. 

"Here you go," Gabriel says, handing a small bottle to Castiel. "And this too," he adds, passing along a bottle of water.

Castiel eyes the label before opening it up on his second attempt, finally squeezing the cap in at the right time. "Why not fix it yourself?"

Gabriel shakes his head. "It's your hangover, you fix it. Besides, vacation? Applies to me too." He nods towards the car. "Only reason I'm driving an Outback."

Castiel stares at him, pills forgotten in his palm. "You took away both our powers in the middle of an epic fight that could end the world?" He's only slightly pleased to see a guilty look pass over Gabriel's face, but the other angel hides it quickly.

"When you phrase it that way it sounds worse than it actually is." Gabriel moves to sit down on the log. "We're in the middle of nowhere, hidden from everyone. You're not the only one who knows that neat little rib tattooing trick," he adds when Castiel raises a questioning eyebrow. "And it's only for sixty hours or so. The world's gone without us for much longer before."

Castiel doesn't respond, and instead distracts himself with the pills in his palm. His headache is down to a dull throb and his body aches, but the immediate nausea is gone. He wonders how Dean deals with all of this on a regular basis.

"He doesn't. That's why he keeps doing it."

"I thought you said our powers were gone."

Gabriel shrugs. "There are some things that run too deep to carve out and remove for a weekend." He raises his hand in a mock scout salute. "I swear I'll only use it for good though. And I have no problem with you reading mine," he leers at Castiel.

Castiel ignores him, instead breaking the seal on the water and swallowing down the pills. With Gabriel now quiet and the headache starting to fade into the back of his skull, Castiel takes a look at his surroundings.

It's not much, as far as forests go. The small clearing has several downed trees lining the perimeter, and there's the start of a fire pit being dug out of the earth off to one side. When Castiel closes his eyes he can hear the low hum of the forest pick up: the insects' slow buzz and chirp, the shrill noises from the birds flying overhead. When he tilts his head up and opens his eyes, he can see the freckling of blue sky through the interwoven branches above. 

"You like it?" Gabriel's voice is soft, and there's a rawness Castiel isn't used to hearing from him. He nods, not changing his gaze. 

"Why?"

Gabriel stays still long enough for Castiel to become curious, concerned even. He looks over to him, and is almost sure he's found Gabriel at a loss for words.

"You're protective of the Winchesters, right? Dean, at the very least." Gabriel waits until Castiel reluctantly nods before continuing. "And humanity, you've always had a respect there, a curiosity about it all, even though you weren't supposed to?"

Castiel nods again, not sure where this is heading. Or if he should even be admitting to this. But he trusts Gabriel, deep down, even if his brother's antics can get annoying at times. 

"You walk that fine line between lording over them and sometimes wishing you were one of them. It's changed, shifted from the first to the latter more recently, but you still have a hard time finding that balance sometimes."

Castiel doesn't respond.

"It's not a bad thing, to want to try something new out -"

"There's trying something new and then there's running away, Gabriel." Castiel's voice is low and he's not quite sure where this anger is coming from. "I have stood tall, followed my orders and have done what's right." His voice starts to waver. "Even if it isn't clear at times."

"Even if it means disobeying, which is a very human thing to do." Gabriel does his best to keep his tone level. "You keep getting closer and closer to them, Castiel, and that's not a bad thing sometimes. But is it enough? Other than getting drunk one night, do you really know what it is to be human?"

Castiel stays silent, so Gabriel pushes on.

"You have to embrace the lifestyle, the habits, the quirks," Gabriel wriggles an eyebrow at the last word, "that makes humanity human."

"What does that even mean?"

"It's the reason we're hanging out in the woods this weekend. To experience the ultimate in human experiences." 

When Castiel just keeps looking at him, wide-eyed and confused, Gabriel huffs out a sigh. "We're going camping, bro."

"Why?"

Gabriel stares at Castiel. "I just told you why. Because you're sacrificing yourself to a cause you know nothing of."

"And this," Castiel gestures to the forest surrounding them. "This will solidify all of that for me? This will make all the upcoming apocalyptic sacrifices worth it?"

"Exactly!" Gabriel beams at him. "Just because you want to save the Winchesters doesn't mean you want to save the world, right? This will convince you otherwise. "

Castiel raises an eyebrow. "What if I already want to save the world?"

"But do you know why? I mean, is it because you know exactly what will be lost if Lucifer wins this war? Or are your intentions just being propelled by a set of come hither green eyes and freckles and a desire to rebel against Daddy?"

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't I?" Gabriel stares at Castiel. "You've had no idea where I've been for how long now? I mean Cas, for fuck's sake, you could have called or something. It hasn't always been about schmoozing around for me, you know?"

Castiel stays still, staring at the ground. There's a beetle there, shoving dirt around, and Castiel doesn't want to look away from it, suddenly can't bring himself to meet Gabriel's fierce gaze, and there's a flash of unexpected shyness that comes over him. He wonders if that's what Gabriel is talking about, that there is something about the intensity and overwhelming nature of the trees that will break him down and expose him raw for anyone to see.

"I've failed you," he says softly, more to the bug than to Gabriel, and his words hang in the air next to the dust motes floating in the shafts of sunlight. 

He feels Gabriel move, stepping over to sit down next to Castiel on the ground. Gabriel's shoulder bumps into his, and the sudden weight is comforting.

"I hid, you know." Gabriel's words are warm against his neck. "It's better to flounder and drown alone than with an audience looking on and wondering why you can't bring yourself to swim and save yourself." 

Castiel nods, shifting his foot just enough to create a new pile of dirt for the beetle to clamber over. "What happens now? In regards to camping," he clarifies. He's not ready to take on the Apocalypse quite yet, or certain members of his family. He turns to look at Gabriel, forcing himself to let go, to try and trust his brother no matter what.

Gabriel grins and bumps their shoulders together again. "There's putting up the tent and hiking and s'mores and all sorts of things. But right now? We're totally going fishing."

"Fishing."

"Definitely. After we get you dressed more appropriately." Gabriel leans back to look Castiel over.  
"I'm fine," Castiel crosses his arms over his chest. "These clothes have served me well so far."

The other angel snorts. "Trust me, you're gonna want to lose that coat as soon as you step out into direct sun, and your pants are going to get torn up by the end of the weekend. Not to mention how easy it is to twist an ankle in those shoes. You're going to face the apocalypse looking like crap if you stay in that getup the entire time."

Gabriel stands up and moves over to the small pile of bags at the base of one of the trees. "And because I know you so well, I took it upon myself to bring spare clothes for you as well. You'll thank me at the end of this." He stoops to rummage through one of the bags, pulling out an armful of clothing. 

"Here, change," he tells Castiel, dropping the clothes onto his lap. "I'll find boots for you while you figure that out."

"Where?" Even though they're alone, Castiel still feels like there could be creatures watching him. He knows there are, logically, but it doesn't explain the twist of self-consciousness in his gut.

"Well, if you hadn't passed out, we could've had the tent up by now." Gabriel's voice is teasing, but instinctually Castiel picks up on the soft underlying bite his family is so good at. "You can use the car if you want."

"Thank you." Castiel pushes himself up off the log, taking a moment to catch his balance. He doesn't know how Dean does it, drink as much as he does and still manage to function throughout the day. Although Castiel is relearning the definition of _function_ at the moment. 

He makes his way down the path he saw Gabriel take earlier, although it seems that the plants have suddenly covered the thin strip of dirt meandering between the trees. It's mostly ferns, light green and airy, the fronds curling out in soft arcs.

Gabriel's right, he realizes when he finally reaches the car. His shoes are already dusty and slightly scuffed, the hem of his pants stained and faded tan. Castiel's never bothered noticing these details before; just cleaned himself up when the blood and torn clothing would have been too startling. 

Castiel gets into the back seat of the Outback, slamming the door shut harder than needed. He sits in the silence for a moment, comparing the sanitized quiet to the rumblings of nature outside. 

The last time Castiel sat in a car like this, Dean was in the front seat. He had been bouncing between casual rambling and stony silence, both of which had set Castiel on edge. Dean had been flustered, distracted, and all Castiel had been able to do was pick up on that, roll it around in his head, and try not to reflect it back. It hadn't been a huge hunt, in the scheme of things, nothing related to Lucifer, but the rough half-assedness of the hunting down and salting and burning the ghost had hit a nerve in Castiel. He had liked it, and if it hadn't been for a pressing engagement, he would have probably taken Dean up on his offer of a celebratory drink.

Gabriel's words spring to mind, _protective of Dean, unnatural curiosity, getting closer and closer to toeing the line of humanity, of being human_. Faith is hard to have, as it should be, but Castiel is getting exhausted. He wants to believe his Father is out there, biding his time, but the longer he searches, the less sure he becomes. Of anything, really, and that's what Dean offers. Something tangible, something he can touch and smell and maybe even taste himself one day. He knows of the women Dean brings back to the motel room, less now, and Castiel's not sure why, but Dean never wants for attention from the fairer sex. 

Castiel understands the appeal, at least logically. Dean is attractive and offers women something to get lost in and something to save. They want him to settle down with them, to switch from whiskey to wine, from leather jackets to polo shirts and slacks. They want to domesticate him, show their girlfriends what they've bagged, but Castiel knows that will never happen. Not completely.

No, if anything, he wants to join Dean. More than he already has now, if Dean will let him. Dean will always be the older brother: for Sam, for Castiel, for whoever needs him. And the world is wanting, currently. Castiel leans his head against the window and watches a small beetle crawl up the outside of the car.

Castiel just wants to join him in his adventures, to be as free as Dean is. They share the daddy issues, the confused need to do the right thing, however hard it is to reach that point. And even if it is stilted sometimes, Dean has made it past those hurdles. Castiel is ready to follow suit, to chase after Dean in the hopes that he will conquer his own failings by following the path of someone who's succeeded at them.

A sharp crack near his head has Castiel falling backwards against the seat, looking around to find the source of the noise.

"Hey numbnuts!" Gabriel's voice rings through the forest, only slightly muffled by the car windows. "Hurry up before the fish go on their lunch break!"

Castiel tries to flip Gabriel off, mimicking Dean as best he can, but the gesture is awkward and his middle finger doesn't want to stand straight up by itself. Rummaging through the clothes Gabriel gave him, Castiel feels himself droop a little. There's a blue t-shirt, stiff new jeans, a long-sleeved shirt, boxers, and thick socks. With a sigh, Castiel tackles the shirts first.

 

When he finally opens the rear door again, Castiel feels like a new man. Or rather, someone ready for the first day of school. The new clothes are stiff and rough, cruder than Jimmy Novak's shirt and slacks. He's pulled the long-sleeved shirt on over the t-shirt, but Gabriel's right. The heat is already permeating the canopy and slowly making its way down to the forest floor. The socks are comfortable, even in the growing heat of the day, but without a new pair of shoes to go with them, Castiel's been forced to slip Jimmy's work shoes back on in order to make his way back to the clearing. The nice leather shoes have obviously not been made to be work with socks such as these, and Castiel slowly makes his way back to Gabriel.

"I was almost worried you had gotten lost in there," Gabriel teases him. Gabriel's been busy, and Castiel tries to think of how long he took to change. "And a recommendation? Take that top shirt off and tie it around your waist. All the cool kids are doing it."

There's a pile of tent pieces off to the side of the clearing, and several feet away is a fire pit, ringed with stones and several small logs to sit on. Castiel looks around as he pulls his over shirt off, tying it around his waist with a double knot.

"Is there anything I can do?" he asks, but it seems like Gabriel already has everything under control.

"Next on the list is lunch, which is going to be fish." Gabriel turns to face Castiel, a pair of hiking boots in hand. He offers them to Castiel as he walks by him. "I'm gonna grab the supplies from the trunk while you fix your footwear."

Looking at the number of hooks and holes on each boot, Castiel wishes his brother had left them _some_ powers, however miniscule. But by the time Gabriel returns, rods, basket, and tackle box in hand, Castiel is finishing up the second knot on his right boot.

"Ready to get going?" Gabriel holds out the hand with the fishing rods.

"Do I have a choice in the matter?" Castiel accepts one of the rods, cautiously testing the weight. 

"Oh, come on. You have to admit you're at least a little bit curious, right?" Gabriel grins at him, the gesture causing Castiel's stomach to knot in on itself. "Let's go." He starts off on another trail, this time in the opposite direction of the car.

Castiel hesitates before nodding. Gabriel's right. He doesn't want to admit it, especially to another angel, but Gabriel's already got him pegged. The lick of excitement up his spine is the same one that Dean's grin usually triggers, especially when accompanied by the promise of a challenge, an opportunity to do some good and work hard. 

Gabriel's got him pegged, and Castiel's not sure if he should be more worried about that fact.

====

"There's a river right over here, I know it." 

"Did you put it there?"

"You know, you're really damn cynical for an angel. I told you, powers are gone, the river is over there all on its own, and we're going fishing in it."

"Once you find it."

"You make it sound like I lost it or something. This is what camping's about. Exploring, hiking around..."

"Getting lost."

"If you're camping for the experience, you don't get lost. If you're acting as if you're on the freeway and you missed your exit? Then yes, we're lost. Come on Cas, unclench a little already."

 

Castiel is pretty sure they’ve already covered this side of the mountain, a fact Gabriel dismisses with a wave of his hand. Gabriel's boots are dirty, the smear of mud steadily creeping up his pants' legs the deeper they get into the underbrush. It's made up of mostly ferns and thin brush, whatever can flourish in the limited sunlight. The fishing rod Gabriel's carrying keep getting caught in the foliage, and it springs free with a whish, vibrating in Gabriel's grip.

Gabriel is almost out of sight, disappearing into the low hanging branches ahead of Castiel, but he can still hear a triumphant "Aha!" resounding moments later. 

"You found the river?" Castiel calls out. He finds himself hopeful, encouraged that he might finally use the rod he's been carrying around for the past two hours. 

"Something even better!" Gabriel calls out over his shoulder. Castiel pushes through the last few branches to break through the forest, ending up on a vast stretch of beach. It's more gravel and grit than fine sand, but the water stretches on for miles, tiny waves lapping at the beach.

"How did you even...?" Castiel glances around them, looking for any hint of civilization. All he can see are trees, the forest pressing close to the edge of the lake. 

"Told you I knew where I was going." Gabriel's smug, balancing both the rods in one hand. "You ready to get started?"

"We're actually doing this?"

"You have anything better in mind? We're here, we have the gear, we'll need lunch and dinner at some point." Gabriel points out. "At least we know these fish will have died happy."

"Happiness will always be up for debate," Castiel absently comments, starting to walk down the beach. "What's that over there?"

Gabriel hesitates. "Possibly something that makes this whole fishing thing a lot easier?"

"You're telling me you managed to pick the one lake in the wilderness that came with a dock?"

"I may have made some adjustments before giving up my powers." Gabriel catches up to Castiel, his footsteps crunching on the rocks. "Don't tell me you don't like it."

Castiel shakes his head, slowing down to match his steps with Gabriel. "I like it."

 

Castiel's not sure how long they've been there, but he knows it's been awhile, the sun tipping over into the afternoon. The fish haven't shown up yet, and he shifts, restless. The back of his neck is hot, and when he touches it his fingertips come away warm. His stomach growls at him and Castiel grimaces, confused and annoyed at this new pain, and he hears a laugh from his right side. Gabriel had shunned his own dock when choosing fishing spots, and Castiel has to grudgingly admit that Gabriel picked the better location.

"Hunger sort of motivates you to actually catch one, doesn't it?" Gabriel checks his lure before casting his line out again, ripples echoing where it hits the smooth surface. Castiel can see at least three fish sticking out of the basket by Gabriel's feet, and he glares at his brother.

"This is all so easily preventable," Castiel tells him, setting his rod down on the dock before walking towards him. "Besides, you still haven't explained why you're wasting our time with this."

Gabriel doesn't react, but continues to stare out over the water, watching his line. He finally leans down, propping his pole up against a rock. Gabriel shoves sand and gravel against it until it stands on its own, and then he looks over at Castiel. 

He steps towards Castiel, reaching out to place his palm on Castiel's forehead. Gabriel's fingers are cool and slightly damp, grains of sand stuck to his skin. It feels good though, and Castiel tries not to let his eyes close at the sensation.

"Still hurts?" Gabriel asks him, and Castiel nods, doing his best to keep his head from moving too much.

"A little."

"Based on what I saw you inhale last night, I'm betting your ass is still hung over. Although hangovers of this length are generally found in dumbass freshmen that are getting hazed or some shit. It should go away in a couple of hours though."Castiel grimaces at Gabriel's words. 

Gabriel moves his hand lower, a quick light press over Castiel's heart. "And considering some of the things I heard you say as well?" Gabriel presses harder, and Castiel can feel a brief flare of power push against his chest. "Daddy doesn't love you anymore?" Castiel winces at the words, and hopes that his brother means it as a rhetorical question.

Gabriel doesn't wait for an answer, just moves his hand down to cover Castiel's belly, and Castiel's stomach grumbles at the additional disturbance.

"This one's hurting, right?" Gabriel asks, and he waits until Castiel nods. "This'll linger, just so you know. Stays with you until you eat, and then it'll get worse before it gets better."

Gabriel stares at Castiel's face until he looks up to meet his eyes. The wind picks up, blowing Gabriel's hair into his eyes, and Castiel is tempted to fix it for him. But Gabriel's hand is still pressed tight against him, and Castiel is finding it hard to concentrate on anything else but that.

"This is how Dean grew up, Cas. Sam too, but not as bad, cause Dean was the one sacrificing everything for him." 

Castiel tenses at the words, because he knows they're true and he knows that whatever he's feeling now, Dean has felt it in much worse ways. 

"This is what it means to be human, Cas." Gabriel's tone is softer now, and Castiel bows his head towards it. "To ache and hurt and keep fighting through it all, even if there is no guarantee of a silver lining. You're a warrior, brother, I know that, but your battles aren't like everyone else's. Sometimes it's the small things that crack you to your core and shatter your foundations. And those are the things that you have to get over, to beat back and conquer."

Gabriel's touch tightens against Castiel's stomach, fingertips dragging against the thin fabric. "And sometimes, the thing that's motivating you, kicking your ass and all that? It's not there forever. Especially with humans. I'm not trying to push you one way or another," Gabriel's voice rises slightly when Castiel opens his mouth, and he waits until Castiel relaxes again.

"I'm just saying. If you pin all your hopes and dreams and reasonings onto one single thing, one person, the shit's more likely to hit the fan and leave you with nothing. I don't want to be a downer, but that just seems to be the way things go, and I'll bet if you take a step back and think about it, you'd agree with me."

Castiel's gaze drops down, doing anything to avoid Gabriel's eyes. He watches Gabriel's hand instead, how it shifts and flexes with every breath, the fingers tense against Castiel's belly.

"If something happens to the Winchesters, to Dean..." Gabriel trails off for a moment. "Or if nothing happens to him, and he finds a chick and starts a family and settles down. Or hell, bromances it up with his brother in some awkward bachelor setup, what are you going to do then, Cas? What are you going to do when you're not the first one Dean turns to, calls up to the heavens for? You gotta figure that out now, so you can steel yourself and get yourself ready, cause at some point, _something's_ gonna happen that you're not going to like, but you still have to keep your shit together and function."

"How?"

Gabriel stares at him for a moment before bursting out laughing, and Castiel can feel the reverberations through his stomach.

"Fuck if I know, bro." Gabriel shakes his head, still smiling. "Main thing is that you're aware of it, and that you'll have to deal with it at some point. Fixing it is optional."

"Well, that was an optimistic pep talk," Castiel tells him dryly, and he can hear the Winchesters in the sarcasm. He hadn't realized that he was picking up that much from them, and while in the past the idea would have been comforting, now it just unsettles him. What other habits of theirs has he picked up along the journey so far? "Now what?"

"Now we head back to the campsite and get these bad boys cleaned up and cooking." Gabriel looks disappointed at the task. "Should've kept the powers for just a little bit longer."

"You didn't bring any food?" He had never cared for food before this moment, but with the sharpening pain in his stomach, Castiel finds his annoyance at Gabriel irrationally growing in leaps and bounds. "You didn't plan ahead for when the fish don't bite?"

"Oh, but the fish bit. They're just a bitch to clean. And I have hot dogs in the cooler, but they're more of a back-up plan." Gabriel pulls away, turning to go grab the fishing supplies, and Castiel finds his stomach quickly aching more with the sudden absence of warmth and touch than the need to eat.

Castiel shakes his head, watching his brother collect everything. A smug smile appears on Gabriel's face when he picks up the basket of fish, and even though it's warranted, it still rubs Castiel the wrong way. 

"I'll meet you back there!" Castiel calls out as he walks away, moving his feet with an intent that catches him off-guard. It reminds him of Dean, _something else to blame his brother for_ , and for a brief moment Castiel imagines the weight of the Impala keys in his hand, a heavier leather jacket taking the place of his coat, the satisfying slam of a motel door behind him. He's seen it too many times to count, watching Dean while invisible to everyone, perched to the side, but there were times he felt Dean recognize him. The twist of leaves caught up in a breeze, his wings beating too hard, and Dean would look up as if he could see Castiel, clear as day.

Or maybe Gabriel's right, and that's in Castiel's head, never having its own legs to stand on. That Castiel is a resource, the Winchesters are vessels, and the Impala is modern invention of cold steel and mechanics, nothing more.

Castiel is caught up in his thoughts, feet a heavy beat against the packed earth, baked to dust by the direct sunlight, that when a hand grabs his shoulder his first reaction is to swing out. Fingers close around his fist, accompanied by a chuckle.

"Man, you're caught up in your own world there." Gabriel swipes his thumb over Castiel's pulse point before letting go. "No need to freak, but what's up? Didn't you hear me calling your name?"

Castiel shakes his head, earning him a strange look from Gabriel. "Found something over here that'll make you a much happier camper. No pun intended," he adds. "Come on."

Castiel follows after him, curious as to what he could have discovered. Gabriel leads him off the path, down a narrow deer trail that Castiel would have never picked out on his own. Low hanging branches bat at Castiel's head, and he ducks down to avoid them. When he stands again, he almost runs into Gabriel, who's stopped suddenly in the middle of the path.

"Voila," Gabriel says with a flourish, extending one arm out. "Happy eatings and all that."

"What is all this?"

"Blackberry bushes, my dear. Warm and fresh off the bramble. Be careful with the pokey bits, but other than that, knock yourself out. If you need it, there's a blade in the basket you can use on the bigger branches." That said, Gabriel heads to the nearest one, delicately plucking off several berries before tipping them into his mouth.

Castiel has a passing familiarity with them, mainly through Dean and his love affair with the pie menu. But the dripping messes the waitresses always brought out never looked appetizing: too sticky, too sweet, in a plastic sugar way. Always enfolded in flakey crusts that were just stale enough to be unsettling. 

He approaches a bush carefully, eyeing the multitudes of miniscule thorns covering the vines. Reaching in to grab a large berry, the vines rasp against his skin, leaving a reddened mark but no punctures. Castiel has to fight with the berry, using more force until finally it gives in and collapses under his fingertips. Reddish-black liquid smears over his fingers, and he can hear Gabriel chuckling at his attempt.

"Gotta use a little less pressure and start from the base. You know, like you do," Gabriel leers. "But remember, be gentle."

Castiel ignores him, reaching up to the next berry. They're all huge here, skins stretched taut, as if just looking at them wrong would cause them to burst open. This one is more successful, only partially giving in under the pads of his fingers. Castiel can feel Gabriel's eyes on him when he places the berry in his mouth. The juice seeps across his tongue, a sharp bitterness that makes him think that it's still too soon, that they're still ripening on the branches. But when he bites down, a sweetness follows, leaving only a hint of tartness in the back of his throat.

Castiel can't stop the soft noise that follows, a mix of satisfaction and happiness he hadn't thought possible to find in such a small object. He can hear Gabriel chuckle, but his brother doesn't say anything, too busy collecting his own berries.

Time slips away from Castiel's focus the further back he explores and the more berries he eats. The patches of space between the thicker blackberry bushes are filled with small clutters of vivid green grass and tiny wildflowers. They're shades of pale blue and pink, the centers highlighted in white and yellow, the blossoms smaller than his fingernail. They're everywhere, he realizes, growing in thick clumps everywhere he looks. 

When Gabriel wanders over, Castiel's fingers are stained a dark red, his forearms pink. His brother lets out a sharp bark of laughter when he finally takes in all of Castiel.

"You're gonna be aching tomorrow," he circles around Castiel, pausing at his side. Without any warning, Castiel can feel his t-shirt being pulled back, Gabriel's breath hitting the back of his neck. "Oh man, Cas, you're gonna kill me."

"What?"

"But if it makes you feel better, I didn't wear sunscreen either. And this is one of the most universal feelings shared among all of mankind: a really crappy sunburn. And there's aloe back at camp."

"It doesn't help." Castiel can feel the ache throughout his shoulders, and while he had thought it was just from the physical exertions so far, there's a deeper pain starting to rise up.

"Let me try something else." Gabriel moves back, gently letting go of the shirt so that it didn't hit Castiel's skin. When Castiel twists around, Gabriel's crouched down, fingers busy on his pants. "Man, I've wanted to try these out forever."

"Like the beard?"

"Sort of. The beard will get my laid. These won't." Gabriel unzips part of his pants leg, going around his leg until the bottom half of the garment comes off. "See? Instant shorts."

Castiel is at a loss for words, which Gabriel seems to take as approval. He stands back up, folding one leg remnant into a square and tucking it into his pocket. The other one he keeps out, heading over to the bushes. 

"And now we can collect berries for later on. Sound good?"

Castiel finds himself agreeing, caught up in the gleeful expression on Gabriel's face. He moves to join him, their fingers busy on the vines, until the fabric is heavy with berries. Castiel heads back towards the path, stopping to pick up the rods and supplies.

"Hey," Gabriel's voice seems close by, and when Castiel straightens up he finds his brother walking up to stand right next to him. "Open up."

Castiel's mouth starts to open automatically, and before he knows it Gabriel's holding a berry up and carefully sliding it between his lips. "One for the trip back," Gabriel murmurs, a fingertip hesitating on Castiel's lower lip.

This one seems far sweeter than all the others he's had today, and Castiel licks his lips. His tongue catches on Gabriel's finger; accidentally at first, but when he sees the way Gabriel's eyes widen at the touch, he does it again, slower this time. Castiel doesn't know what's motivating this, what draw there is in getting a rise out of Gabriel. But it's having the same effect on him, his breathing getting quicker, a knot growing low in his belly. 

"Umm. We should probably go, get back to camp and take care of things." Gabriel's voice is shaky, something that pleases Castiel more than it should. Any other time he would feel ashamed, but now all he wants to do is grab Gabriel's wrist and do the same thing to all of his other fingers. 

"What things?" Castiel talking jumps them both into gear, Gabriel's hand falling back down to his side. 

"The fish and berries. And stuff. Still have to put the tent up." Gabriel shifts from one foot to the other, seemingly awkward but not breaking away from watching Castiel's face.

"Right..." Castiel doesn't want to let the moment go, not knowing when it may show itself again. But the sun is finally starting to sink lower, brushing against the tops of the trees, and he doesn't want to be caught out here in the darkness. "I'll follow you."

"Deal," Gabriel smiles, his pupils still wide as he moves past Castiel to the trail. "Just don't stare at my ass too hard."

===

When they reach the campsite, Castiel's feet and back are aching, his clothes damp with mud and sweat and who knows what else. He sits down on the log in one heavy movement, the wood creaking underneath him. 

"Are we going anywhere else tonight?" He calls out. Gabriel had disappeared into the woods, heading in the general direction of the car. 

"No plans for it!" The words seems to come out of nowhere, and a moment later Gabriel emerges, carrying a paper bag. "I'm going to start in on the fish, unless you want to take a stab at it?" 

Castiel shakes his head, then focuses his attention on working at the knots in his laces, trying to get the boots off as quickly as possible. He can't seem to get a good grip, the knots catching on more than just themselves. With difficulty he pulls the boot off, holding it up to inspect it.

Covering the bootlaces are small burrs, desperately clinging to any available space. A few are still attached to the thin stems, tiny flowers shaking as Castiel plucks at each seed. The action is tedious, but after a few minutes Castiel feels himself start to relax. He focuses on the pile of seeds growing next to him, and soon the ache throughout his body starts to fade into the background. He finishes up the one boot, tugging it back on before tackling the other. 

By the time Castiel's boots are free from the tacky burrs, Gabriel's putting the fish on the fire. Castiel's pleased to see that he's brought a pan along with him, rather than using sticks to spear the carcasses over the flames. Castiel is the first to admit that his views on camping are heavily influenced by the movies Sam and Dean watch. While he knows the situations are exaggerated for comedic effect, he also admits that there is a slice of honesty in everything out there.

"Got stuck with the 'nots there?" Gabriel gestures him closer to the fire, handing Castiel an empty plate. 

"You mean the burrs?"

"Yeah. The plants are called forget-me-nots, and their little stickers are a pain in the ass to get off of you. Berries were worth it though," Gabriel winks at Castiel. 

"Why that?"

Gabriel pokes at the fish with a spatula, carefully flipping the pieces over before glancing over at Castiel. "Legend has it, in Germany, I think, that when God was naming all the plants, this tiny little flower called out to Him, "Forget-me-not, Lord!" And Dad, being the way he is, was just 'That will be your name then.' He's always had a sense of humor, hasn't he?"

"Not very funny at the moment though. He could step in every now and then." The thought hits Castiel like a punch in the gut, and he tries to distract himself. Remembering the berry patch helps, and the way Gabriel's eyes dilated at Castiel's touch. 

"You there, champ?" Gabriel's looking at him quizzically when Castiel meets his eyes. "Got some dinner for you, if you're hungry."

Castiel accepts the food before moving back to the log, making sure to leave Gabriel room. They eat in silence, the night slipping through the tree branches. 

 

"It's chilly here," Castiel comments, and the remark catches him off guard. He was getting used to experiencing the highs and lows of the day, maybe even the ache of the sunburn, but his body was shaking every few minutes now. 

"There's sweatshirts in the car, if you want to grab one." Gabriel doesn't move from his spot on the log when Castiel gets up.

"Do you want one?"

"I'm good, thanks."

The trip is short but somewhat terrifying in the dark, Castiel being cautious with each step. The clothing is shoved in the backseat, and within a minute he's heading back to the campsite.

When he steps back into the clearing, the tent is suddenly standing and Gabriel is standing there with a guilty look on his face. 

"That was fast," Castiel comments, noting a pile of blankets next to the log by the fire. 

"Hey, I did mention I still had some powers."

"Tent-building powers?"

"It's getting late and cold. And I still feel bad about getting you sunburned." Gabriel moves to sit against the log. "Come over here." Gabriel pats at the blankets next to him. "It's nice over here. And there's beer."

Castiel eyes him distrustfully. "I'd rather not."

Gabriel's eyes are sharp in the darkness. "Trust me, okay? I've got your back. Plus I'll even be the DD from here all the way to the tent over there. I want you to see this."

Castiel makes his way over to the blanket, sitting down next to Gabriel. He still leaves a gap between them, and he carefully leans back against the wood.

"Close your eyes and lean back," Gabriel instructs him, wriggling down against the log. Castiel follows suit, discovering that Gabriel had thrown another blanket over the log to cushion it. 

Everything's amplified with his eyes closed, the forest sounding as if it's closing in on him, reverberating through all his senses. 

Several minutes pass before he can feel Gabriel move, roll towards him and close the space between them. "Open them now," Gabriel whispers, his breath warm against Castiel's neck. He can smell the beer Gabriel's been drinking, how the words slide from his lips. Castiel blindly turns towards him, wanting to chase after the taste, but Gabriel pulls back with an amused huff of laughter.

"Come on now, the night's young. Save it for later." There's a teasing purr to Gabriel's voice, and Castiel flushes, glad of the darkness that surrounds them. Gabriel nudges him, "Come on, open up." 

Castiel's careful when he does so, unsure of what to expect. But all he can see are the thick tree trunks surrounding their campsite, reaching up to brush against the night sky. The branches fade away, leaving only streaks of stars for Castiel to focus on. 

He's seen them before, close up and fiery hot; an unbelievable force he's always been in awe of. This new distance makes him ache, makes him realize what Gabriel's taken away from him. 

"They're gorgeous, aren't they?" Gabriel's whisper cuts through the hum of the forest. "Instead of looking down on worlds, you're looking up at universe."

"Universes." Castiel absently corrects him, unable to look away from the view above.

"You're a spoilsport, you know? Let me have my small pleasures."

"I thought this whole weekend was for your pleasure." 

"You still don't really get it, do you?" Castiel can hear the earnestness in Gabriel's tone, and he rolls over onto his side to face him.

"What are you expecting me to get?" 

Gabriel rolls over, mimicking Castiel's movement. "Humanity is worth saving, I know, and I'm right there with you for it. But that doesn't mean they're gonna be there for you in return. I'm not doubting their dedication," he clarifies, seeing the looking on Castiel's face. "But Cas, just think it through, okay? And you're not alone, for what it's worth," Gabriel adds, rolling back to face the sky.

Castiel doesn't move, his eyes locked on Gabriel's face. "What do you mean?" He can feel the beer again, rolling through his vessel. It's a different feeling than the liquor; a warmer, more comfortable one, and he finds himself both comforted and encouraged by it. 

Gabriel sighs before looking over at him. "I know things are horrible right now, everywhere you turn. And that the Winchesters are promising resolutions of some sort. But just, consider that maybe they're not the only ones who can offer a way out or some sort of comfort, okay? That's all." Gabriel reaches down to grab at his beer, taking a long pull from the bottle. 

"Fight for him Castiel, if that's what keeps you going. But don't make him your world, your cause, 'cause you don't know if he'll be around for you the same way. He has Sam, has more girlfriends than fingers and toes, and I mean fuck, he has that car, Cas. What do you have?"

Castiel stares at him, Gabriel's words echoing in his head. He waits until Gabriel's set the beer back down, is focusing his gaze back on the stars above them. 

"What are you asking?" Castiel's voice is soft, not wanting to startle either of them. 

"Don't worry about it."

But Castiel's insistent, and he reaches before really thinking, grabbing at Gabriel's free hand. As he tangles their fingers together he realizes both of their hands are clammy. He doesn't stop to think about it, but he can feel the way Gabriel hesitates.

"What is it?" 

"What are you doing?" Gabriel's voice is barely a whisper.

"I have you..."

Gabriel doesn't move, and Castiel is pretty sure that he's holding his breath right now. He tugs softly on Gabriel's hand, moving himself closer to the other angel. He leans in close, listening to the sharp intake of breath as he whispers in Gabriel's ear.

"What did you really bring me out here to tell me?"

Castiel waits for Gabriel to respond, finally pulling back to look at him. The alcohol's giving him confidence he didn't realize he had, and he can see now why Dean's so fond of it. Castiel lets go of Gabriel's hand, reaching up to cup at his jaw. His touch is still tentative, but he's encouraged when he feels Gabriel lean into it.

Castiel freezes like that, caught up in Gabriel's gaze. His mouth is dry, the beer quickly forgotten, and he licks at his lips. Gabriel's eyes track the movement, his mouth parting in a soft gasp.

"What're you doing?" Gabriel's voice is barely audible, and Castiel leans in closer to hear him better. Castiel shakes his head softly, the uncertainty making his head buzz.

Gabriel decides for him, leaning over to close the gap between them. He presses his mouth to Castiel's, soft and warm and Castiel whines low in his throat at the touch. He admits to himself that he had hoped for this, wanted this but never actually expected for it to happen. 

Gabriel pulls back at the noise, his brow furrowed. "Don't tell me I misread it all?" He asks, biting at his lower lip.

Castiel can't remember the last time he had see Gabriel like this, vulnerable and uncertain, and the sight before him twists at him in awkward and wonderful ways. 

"No," Castiel responds, smiling in an attempt at reassurance. 

"Oh, thank god." Gabriel grins, throwing a leg over Castiel's and pulling himself closer.

"Gabriel..." Castiel warns, but he just shakes his head at Castiel's tone of voice. 

"Little things, okay? And really, I'm sure he doesn't mind about it. Should even be used to it by now." 

"Can we not discuss this now?" Castiel asks, not wanting to merge these images of his Father and Gabriel before him.

Gabriel responds by sliding an arm around Castiel's shoulder, fingers teasing against the nape of his neck. He kisses Castiel again, his fingers kneading and encouraging. Castiel arches against the touch, pulling away from the kiss.

A low whine escapes from Gabriel and he pulls Castiel back in. "Not letting you go so easily this time," he purrs, and Castiel grips at him even tighter.

They keep kissing, until Castiel is breathless and whimpering deep in the back of his throat, grabbing at Gabriel's t-shirt.

"Hold on a second," Gabriel murmurs, lifting his leg from over Castiel's, shifting around so that he's able to slide it in-between Castiel's thighs. "Better?" 

Castiel doesn't realize what Gabriel's talking about until Castiel rocks forward, against, reaching in to nip at Gabriel's neck.

Castiel's been squirming against the seam of his cargo pants ever since Gabriel kissed him, aiming for some sort of relief. But this, this is beyond anything he had ever hoped for.

Gabriel moves his leg up a little bit more, and Castiel pushes his hips forward, harder than expected. He whimpers when the sparks shoot through him, gasping out nonsense against Gabriel's neck. Castiel can hear him chuckle, feel it reverberate down his body and echo through his own nerves.

"Don't tell me you've never gotten yourself off before."

Castiel shakes his head and tries to slow his body down, reign it back in under control. But Gabriel's fingers are tracing over his back, dipping below Castiel's belt and he's finding it hard to concentrate on speaking.

"I have, just... not like this." Castiel trails off when Gabriel's hands move to cover his ass, grasp at him and pull him up against him. Castiel groans at the touch. "Never with someone else."

There's still berry juice caught in the corners of Gabriel's mouth, and Castiel pauses the conversation to seek it out, his tongue chasing the purple stains. 

Gabriel groans at the touch, his grip tightening on Castiel's waist. "Wanna move this to the tent?" his voice is raspy against Castiel's face. "There's an inflatable mattress in there and everything, and we can get you out of those dirty clothes."

"With no ulterior motives in mind?" Castiel leans back to meet Gabriel's eyes.

Gabriel barks out a laugh. "You know I can't promise that."

=======

In the past Castiel's never come across any personal issues with nudity, and while that hasn't changed, he is acutely aware of a heated flush rising through his body when he strips down in front of Gabriel. "Nothing I haven't seen before," his brother teases, but there's a softness in Gabriel's voice that makes Castiel want to pull him close.

It's not until he's about to climb under the blankets that Castiel feels the need to pee. When he moves to go back outside in his current state, Gabriel stops him.

"Why not?" Castiel asks Gabriel. "There's no one around anyways."

"As much as I'm enjoying your streak of attractive immodesty, not all humans would feel the same way." Gabriel laughs at the exasperated look on Castiel's face. "Besides, gotta protect the goods. The forest can be a dangerous place for a guy's junk."

Castiel just stares at him. "All my clothes are dirty. Or still wet," he tells Gabriel pointedly.

"Here." Gabriel rummages around in a bag he has stashed to the side of the mattress. He tosses a pair of shorts at Castiel. "And to finish it up, making sure you don't catch a cold or any one of those annoying human symptoms. They're a pain in the ass to get rid of." He grabs the bottom of his t-shirt and pulls it up and over his head. "In case it's cold out," he explains to Castiel's bemused look.

Castiel takes the offered clothing, awkwardly tugging them on in the confines of the tent. He can feel Gabriel's gaze on him, and while he doesn't mind it, he's slightly self-conscious in a way he wasn't aware of before. He leans back to fasten the fly of the shorts, and from the corner of his eye he can see Gabriel lick his lips.

The trip into the woods is a quick one, Castiel motivated along by the cold and various noises the night was making. He creeps back into the tent, quietly zipping it closed before crawling back under the blankets. Gabriel seems almost asleep, his breathing deep and regular, but when Castiel lies down his arm reaches out to pull Castiel close.

===

In the middle of the night, Castiel awakes suddenly, the cries of an owl above startling him out of sleep. He rolls over, kicking out at the confines of the sleeping bag. The air mattress shifts underneath him, still suspiciously plump, and Castiel feels that Gabriel may have lied about how limited all his powers were this weekend.

The other side of the bed is empty when Castiel reaches out, the flannel lining still warm to the touch. Raising his head, he can see that the tent's empty, the doorway unzipped a couple of inches at the bottom. 

Castiel settles back down, focusing on the noises outside the tent. It's darker than he was expecting, and he wonders how long they've slept for. There's rustling in the bushes nearby, the soft noises from an owl up above, and Castiel finds himself thankful for this temporary state of humanity shutting out the rest of the night noises.

He pulls the sleeping bags tighter around him, trying to keep the heat in for when Gabriel comes back. The fabric smells like the other angel, like _them_ and Castiel finds himself quickly falling back to sleep.

Castiel jerks awake when the air is split by a piercing shriek, the noise making him sit up. He pulls the fabric around him tighter, an instinctive reaction he didn't know he had. He kicks the sleeping bag off, making his way towards the door. His fingers fumble on the cold zipper, and he cautiously looks outside, hyperaware of his current state.

The moon lays a stark white stripe across the clearing, but Castiel doesn't see anything different from when he and Gabriel had gone to bed earlier in the evening.

There's another scream off in the distance, not as shrill as before but it leaves Castiel trembling. He's pretty sure he knows where it's coming from, and through the shadows he can see the trailhead heading off in the direction of the noise.

He stands and makes his way towards it, pausing to look back at the tent. A knot rises in his throat, the sensation new and disconcerting, and he chokes it back as he makes his way down the trail. Another yell and Castiel knows for sure it's Gabriel, the sound making his stomach churn. He picks up his pace and begins to run, low hanging branches smacking him in the face. He does his best to duck and avoid them, but getting to Gabriel in time is the only thing he can focus on right now.

Castiel pushes himself forward, shrubs whipping against his legs and he's only vaguely aware that he's still in the shorts and t-shirt Gabriel had given him earlier. He loses track of time, winding through the forest; around stumps and rocks and doing his best to clear fallen trees. 

The branches clear up suddenly, forcing Castiel into another clearing, smaller than the one he and Gabriel are camping in. The sudden lack of resistance causes him to stumble, propelling him to his knees.

He stays that way, palms pressed into the dirt and fallen leaves, trying to catch his breath until a harsh chuckle catches his attention. As he looks up his gaze passes over a shadowed heap on the ground. 

"Well, look what the cat dragged in. Or rather, the archangel to the middle of the fucking boonies. I find that quite fascinating, you realize."

"How'd you find us?" Castiel's voice is hoarse, unaccustomed to feeling the physical exertions of his vessel.

"Family's never far from my thoughts, brothers." Lucifer emphasizes the last word with a kick to the heap at his feet, rolling it over in one smooth motion, sprawling Gabriel out between the two of them. Gabriel's face is laced with blood, and Castiel can't tell what's a stain and what's a cut. Gabriel's motionless, save for when Lucifer distastefully nudges at him again with one toe, and Castiel prays that he's just unconscious; unaware of what has happened to him.

"Now you," Lucifer's eyes flicker dismissively over Castiel, "I really couldn't care less about. Except my brother here seems to have taken an interest in you, as well as those Winchesters. But Gabriel has enough of an interest to hide you from me, to temper your powers and bind you close. Happen to know why that is?"

Castiel shakes his head automatically, too busy trying to process all that Lucifer's just said. 

"Love's an interesting phenomenon. Not that often when it comes to humans," Castiel can hear the disdain in Lucifer's tone, "but when it comes to angels and the like. We're supposed to be above that, you know. Or just find solace in a higher love. But sometimes things slip through cracks, like what my brother here is feeling towards you. He doesn't just want to fuck you, or cuddle close," Lucifer sneers. "He thinks you're worth protecting, from humans and angels and _me_ , of all things. Me, your actual brother, he feels is a threat."

"You are." Castiel growls out, finally focusing on Lucifer. Gabriel is still at his feet, and all Castiel can hope for is that he's playing possum. 

"Daddy hasn't stepped up recently, has he?" Lucifer easily switches topics, punctuating the change with a quick kick to Gabriel's thigh. "Left you alone to man the ship as it sinks. Down, down, torn between saving souls and trying to find where the captain is hiding."

"I will find my Father, and He will take great pleasure in punishing you," Castiel stays his ground, doing his best to avoid the temptation to move in closer. Despite his appearance, Lucifer is quick, too agile for Castiel, especially with Gabriel flung between them. He is everything to Castiel, nothing to Lucifer, and the Devil will be quick to use him as leverage.

"Talking like a pesky little human already now, are we? Not that surprised, not with the way you leech off them, hoping to pick up some thread of emotion, something to cling to, to call your own. The Winchesters are tiring of you, Castiel, and with good reason. You hold them back, give them unattainable goals, and get in their way. It's no surprise Dean sees you as a hobbling resource and nothing more."

Castiel waits, eyes flickering between Lucifer's steely gaze and Gabriel, motionless in the dirt. A week ago, Lucifer's taunts would have hit home, causing even more doubt in Castiel's mind. But now... Now Castiel knows better. Dean is still vital, still important to Castiel, as is Sam, but it's different now.

His jeans are softer now, after several days of hard work and being broken in, and one pocket is heavier, the object weighty against Castiel's thigh. Castiel aches for his powers, for the ability to reach out and crush Lucifer's head, but even if he did have them, they still wouldn't be enough. 

There's a familiar flickering though, a slight tremble through his body that gives him hope. In the moonlight Castiel can see how Lucifer's face burns, patches of skin flaking off. His vessel is taut, about to burst from the power it contains, and while it's dangerous, Castiel is tempted by it.

Another flicker reminds Castiel to concentrate, thinking hard about the object and his hand. Gabriel slips into his field of thought, and before he knows it, the prone figure at Lucifer's feet coughs and shudders. It's enough to distract him, for Castiel to grasp onto the thread in his mind and _pull_ , to be rewarded with the heavy weight landing in the palm of his hand. His fingers tighten around it automatically, hiding it from view. Keeping his breath even, Castiel readies the knife, unfolding it and locking it into place.

 _Brother_. Gabriel's voice springs into Castiel's head. _Promised you I'd only use this for good. Get ready._

Castiel has enough time to tighten his grip on the knife when Gabriel lashes out, kicking at Lucifer's kneecaps. He stumbles forward and Castiel rushes towards him. It's all a mad rush in his head, but somehow he remembers to push forward with the knife, the blade tearing into Lucifer's belly. 

Castiel keeps pushing, pulling back only to strike harder. The hand holding the knife is hot; in hindsight he'll realize it's the blood streaking out and covering him. All he can see is Gabriel's face in his mind, blood spider webbing over his face, eyes rolled back in his head. The threat of death, even if Lucifer isn't wielding a sword. 

"I. Am. Not. Your. Brother." Castiel punctuates each word with another sharp stab to Lucifer's gut. He's close to not caring if Lucifer smites him now, with Gabriel seemingly lifeless next to him. As long as he leaves his existence like this, bloody and vengeful and making a mark.

 _Cas..._ The voice is weak, but Castiel can hear Gabriel in his head. He pushes Lucifer off of him; throughout the attack, the archangel hadn't fought back at all. The vessel falls to the dirt, lifeless and empty. 

"Dammit." As much as Castiel's heard Dean throw the word around, it still tastes foreign on his tongue. He can feel a new energy thrum through him, and he tests it with a snap of his fingers. Gabriel is suddenly in his arms, his body effortlessly slung against Castiel's arms, cradled close. It feels awkward though, and Castiel adjusts it until he's holding the full weight of his fallen brother.

He can't sense Lucifer around anymore, no thrumming of power threatening to take them both out again. Turning around, Castiel can vaguely see the outline of the path he had burst out of earlier, and he starts the long trek back to camp, Gabriel cradled close.

 

Camping without Gabriel making fun of him is unsettling, Castiel decides. He had awkwardly set his brother down in the tent, as much on the sleeping bag as possible. There had been extra blankets in the trunk of the car, and now two of them were draped over Gabriel as well. A flashlight fashioned into the shape of a lantern sits in the corner, filling the tent with light.

Castiel sits near the fire, looking at the first aid kit he had taken from the glove box. There were band-aids of all types, straight, padded, butterfly, circular, but nothing that seemed fitting for what had happened to Gabriel. Even Castiel wasn't completely sure of the extent of the injuries, but he wanted to give Gabriel a moment to himself before being attacked with medical supplies. 

Castiel had tried healing the cuts and bruises himself, and when that didn't work, he tried snapping the blood away. But it stayed put, drying and cracking on Gabriel's face, and that was when Castiel had headed for the Neosporin and band aids. At least Gabriel had brought along the kit with the catgut and needles, and Castiel hoped that his brother hadn't expected for this to be the outcome of their weekend together.

A soft groan from the tent grabs Castiel's attention, and he quickly moves towards the sound, the first aid kit grasped firmly in his hand.

"Gabriel?"

"In the flesh. Or whatever's left of it." His voice is a weak rasp.

"Enough to get by," Castiel tells him, kneeling down next to the sleeping bag. One of Gabriel's eyes is swollen shut, the other starting to purple. 

"Bastard didn't get me then?" 

"No..." _Not yet_ is what Castiel wants to tell him. "What happened before I got there?"

"I don't even remember you showing up. Just a blur when you tackled him. But he did things, Cas. Got to me." Gabriel's voice trails off almost shamefully, then picks up. "This wasn't supposed to happen. We were supposed to be safe. What the hell was I thinking?"

"You were thinking of me, and us, and saving the world," Castiel reminds him, reaching to the side of the tent to grab the bottle of pain killers. "You were being selfless."

"Flattery will get you everywhere. Especially when paired with pain pills. He lured me there, Cas. Said he had something to talk about, then attacked."

"With what?"

"Hell if I know. It was silver and hot and he did a number on me. Nothing I've seen before, but I've avoided Hell for awhile now." 

"Your shirt's soaked."

"You wanna see why?" Gabriel tilts his head to the side, offering the side of his neck to Castiel.

Castiel carefully peels back strips of fabric, slowly exposing several deep cuts criss-crossing Gabriel's shoulder and collarbone. Blood pools there, but Castiel can see the thin skin of drying blood stretched across the cuts throb with Gabriel's heartbeat. It's still pulsing up, albeit slowly, and there's a sick twist in Castiel's stomach.

"We have to take care of this, now." 

"You can, but fuck if I can hold a beer right now, let alone a needle."

Castiel almost wants to shake Gabriel, for his need to be glib in every serious situation he finds himself in. But he grips at his own legs instead, and the sharp quick burst of pain distracts him. 

"Are you saying you don't have faith in my sewing skills?" Castiel waits until Gabriel meets his eyes, until he sees Gabriel softly shift his head from side to side. "Do you need anything before I start?"

Gabriel huffs out a weak chuckle, and the sound is music to Castiel's ears. "Let's see how this goes first. Save the heavy duty pain killers for when it gets really bad."

Castiel wants to ask him, _If this isn't bad, then what is?_ but he settles for "deal."

"Do you actually know how to stitch up a wound?" Gabe starts to push himself up into a sitting position. "It's not like how it is on TV."

Castiel carefully presses down on Gabriel's shoulder, pushing him back down onto the sleeping bag. "You're assuming I watch the same things you do." He's silent then, lips pursed as he threads the needle. "Besides, I've seen Sam and Dean do this before." 

Castiel's gaze flickers up to meet Gabriel's, and a moment passes before Gabriel nods. "I know." 

Castiel turns his focus back to the task on hand. The bleeding's lessened, and he carefully wipes around the wound. It's a clean cut, something Castiel should be thankful for, but all he can see is how deep it seems to go into Gabriel. 

"Everything okay?" Gabriel's voice cuts through his thoughts. Castiel moves the lantern closer in, illuminating the almost black blood covering Gabriel.

"Yes." Castiel does his best to clear his head, bringing up memories of being around the Winchesters when it all hit the fan. A memory suddenly hits him and he looks up at Gabriel. "Do you need anything? Something to bite on or liquor or..."

"Hey, I'm fine." Gabe's tone is soothing. "As well as I can be, really. But still. Take a deep breath and dive in. You can do it."

Castiel nods at him before leaning back down over Gabriel's side. He can see how Lucifer's weapon pierced his brother, the different layers of skin and muscles and the _depth_ , and he tries not to panic. Castiel's not sure how to secure the thread; usually Sam does something with his teeth to knot it, but Castiel never watched closely enough to remember. He manages a lopsided knot, doubling it over several times until he's satisfied it's bigger than the eye of the needle.

The first stab into Gabriel is hard to make himself do, and even Gabe can't stop himself from grunting at the experience. "Bastard," he gasps out, reaching out to clutch at Castiel's leg. "Be gentle."

"Who's the one who said _no powers_?" Castiel returns, not looking at him. He's trying to stay focused, now that he has a slight rhythm going. Up and down, over and under, wipe the weeping blood away. He can do this, and he works on tuning out Gabriel's rambling. 

"We still have beer right? In the cooler?" It's random, he knows, but Gabriel has to shut up to think about it. Castiel takes that moment to tighten the very last stitch, checking the rest of it before tying off the end. 

"Fuck yes, there better be." Gabriel finally says, watching Castiel cut the thread with the small pair of scissors from the first aid kit. "I'm gonna be pissed if you drank it all."

Castiel smiles. "I'm pretty sure that desire's gone." He swipes the cloth over Gabriel's side one last time. "How does that feel?"

"Like being stabbed in the back by family." Gabriel pushes himself up to a sitting position, grimacing at the movement. "Other than that, awesome."

"Really?"

Gabriel just looks at him. "Not even close, princess. But as far as random patching up in the middle of the forest goes, you did good."

There's a burst of pride in Castiel that he tries to hide. Praise from his family is a rare enough event, and this time it's for his own skills, rather than some superpower granted to him by genetics. The lantern flickers, and with the need for such bright light over, Castiel leans over and turns it off. 

It takes a moment for his eyes to adjust to the low light, but the moon is still strong outside. Soon Castiel can see Gabriel lying in front of him, how his brother is kneading at the sleeping bag in an attempt to not scratch at the stitches.

The tent rustles, the breeze picking up in the midnight hours. Castiel waits for it to settle back down, but the wind keeps building momentum. Gabriel catches Castiel's eyes, his own wide and worried.

Castiel carefully shifts towards the door of the tent, and he feels Gabriel's grip quick and tight around his wrist. When he looks back, Gabriel's shaking his head at him. He pulls harder on Castiel's arm, and Castiel resigns himself with laying down next to Gabriel, careful to avoid his wounded side. 

"We can't take him like this." His brother's words are warm against the curve his ear, and with a start Castiel feels Gabriel's hand rest on his hip. "Gotta hide and get stronger."

"You think he doesn't know we're here?" Castiel's words are drowned out by the shriek of the wind cutting through the trees. 

"Oh, he knows." Gabriel's fingers move up, underneath Castiel's shirt to rest on his side. "But we're wounded, half-conscious. He has some standards, especially when it comes to disposing of family." Gabriel tilts his head towards the door of the tent. "Look."

In hindsight, Castiel's grateful he had zipped shut the door earlier. The night before Gabriel had protested that closing it cut them off from the stars and sounds of the night. Castiel had argued that it cut them off from the insects and creatures who would come into the tent and do unknowable horrors to them. They were all God's children, but Castiel doesn't remember anything about his close relation to the centipede or scorpion.

The moon's beams hit the figure standing in the clearing at an angle, casting its shadow against the fabric of the door. The form barely moves, and Castiel's not sure if it's just the wind shifting and bumping it along at this point. They stay that way, watching the bend and sway of the silhoutte amid the wailing noise of the wind above. 

Castiel doesn't know how much time has passed when Lucifer raises an arm, and the following gesture cements in Castiel's mind that it's his brother out there, doing who knows what. Lucifer waves at the tent, a little wriggle in the wrist that leaves Gabriel tensing, his hand gripping hard on Castiel's side.

"Bastard's just mocking us now."

"When hasn't he?" Castiel murmurs back, unable to tear his eyes away from the tent wall. With a sharp crack that rattles the ground, Lucifer drops his arm back down to his side, disappearing into the shadows.

"Do you think he's left us?"

"I know just as much as you do, Cas. Less than, since you're able to go and stick your head out the door before me." There's a teasing tone in Gabriel's voice, but a worried look crosses his face. "Sounds like he's cleared out though."

Castiel cautiously sticks his head out of the tent. Their campsite isn't too trashed, but the current state leaves an uneasy feeling in the pit of Castiel's stomach. "What do we do now?" he finally asks. The uncertainty is unnerving. And while he doesn't regret any of his decisions so far, he finds that he can't hide from the loss of orders, that comfortable blind submission that at least allowed him peace of mind. Even if it did turn out to be false. 

"We fight." Gabriel struggles to get to his feet. Castiel raises an eyebrow before moving back into the tent. He lines up next to him, helping Gabriel up and slowly out of the tent. Castiel watches the look on Gabriel's face as he takes in the destruction. 

There is a cleanliness in the chaos, which is what's most disturbing to Castiel. If it had looked as if a bear had rummaged through their belongings, that would be one thing. But Lucifer's destruction was deceptively simple. The few things he had left of theirs were slit open or likewise destroyed. Not for the joy of destruction, but for the joy that came from knowing the items were now useless. Castiel can't see the car from the tent, but he assumes that something has happened to that as well. Slashed tires or cut hoses and brake lines.

Lucifer has left them with an improvement to their campfire. It's ringed with several layers of stacked flat river rocks, thick boughs stacked high within the circle. The flames are large, unnaturally so, and Castiel's pretty sure he can see tinges of Hellfire encouraging them even higher. It is the very threat of a forest fire, neatly leashed before him, and the restraint Lucifer is showing them is even more of a threat than anything Castiel could imagine. 

"Gabe?" His voice is tentative, trying out the nickname. He's rewarded with a blinding grin, blood staining the gums. "You're suggesting fighting, now? We don't know where he's gone and all this..."

"No, no. No fighting now." Gabriel waves his hand dismissively. "We heal and drink and get our asses back to reality." He checks his watch. "But we still have several hours left before our powers come back one hundred percent. There's a couple places around here that can hide us. Really hide us," he adds when Castiel starts to interrupt. "From that jackhole and everyone else kissing his ass."

"And then we fight?"

"Then we fight."

\----

The thin streaks of early morning start to filter through the branches, illuminating the campsite, but it's not until the birds close by start chirping that Castiel is reminded to take a break. He's been going through supplies ever since the Lucifer disappeared, even if deep down he's the first to admit it's a pointless exercise. As soon as their powers come back, they'll dispose of whatever was ruined and create what's needed, with no reason to hold on to anything here. But it's something to do; busywork, as Dean would call it, and for the time being Castiel is thankful for it. 

"What does a brake line look like?" Gabriel yells from across the clearing, and Castiel's already regretting having shared that concern with him. He had told his brother not to move, to stay put in the car while Castiel gathered the valuables. Gabriel has interpreted that to mean within the radius of the car, and is now bent over the side, head ducked under the open hood. 

"If you don't know, you shouldn't be touching it," Castiel yells back, and the power in his voice is surprising and refreshingly needed. He can understand why so many humans enjoy it, even if for all the misunderstood reasons in the wrong situations. 

"I'll show you unknowledgeable touching!" Gabriel retorts, and Castiel is again reminded to take the pain killers away from him , even if his body seems to agree with the undertones of Gabriel's threat.

He's staring at the fire when Gabriel makes his way back to him, and Castiel is ready to tie him down somewhere, if only to keep the blood from pumping too hard and weeping through the stitches. The look on Gabriel's face silences him, and he watches as Gabriel nods his head towards the flames.

Castiel doesn't know what Gabriel's looking for, when suddenly he hears a sharp snap beside his head. He starts to turn towards the sound, but the sudden, immediate disappearance of the flames distracts him. 

"Where did..." he starts, and Gabriel snorts at him.

"Two and a half days of being powerless, and you suddenly forget all that you're capable of." Gabriel slings an arm around Castiel's shoulder. "Welcome home, bro. Time to get back to business."

 

With newfound enthusiasm Castiel tackles the remaining belongings. He gets rid of everything damaged with a snap, turning to face the smaller pile with a sense of accomplishment. Gabriel is back at the vehicle, going over it once more as if he's assured that Lucifer has done something to it. Or if he doesn't fully believe that his powers are back one hundred percent. 

Everything worth bringing back with them is packed away in three duffel bags. Castiel slings one over each shoulder before cradling the third in his arms. He's aware of the desire to slouch down under the weight, but he fights it. The path to the car seems wider than when he initially walked it three days ago, the ferns fluttering in the wind, pulling back from him.

"Ready to go?" Castiel sets the bags down on the edge of the open trunk. Gabriel had already taken care of the tent, snapping his fingers in such a way that the sleeping bag rolled itself up, the blankets flew up in the air to fold themselves, and the tent and poles clattered around before sliding gently into their bag. 

"Yeah..." Gabriel slams the hood shut, but his grip lingers on its edge. "Was this all worth it? To you?"

Castiel responds with an echoing slam of the trunk, making his way around the vehicle to stand next to Gabriel. "Yes," he tells him simply, and Gabriel turns to face him.

"What if we've made it worse?" he whispers. "What if he takes it out on the world?"

"Then we stop him." Castiel reassures him. He reaches out automatically to grasp at Gabriel's shoulder, too late realizing it's the one he had just stitched up hours earlier. But Gabriel doesn't flinch, just holds the gaze between them.

"Did you repair yourself, then?"

"Sort of." Gabriel's tone is shy, and he makes no movement or offer to explain his words.

Castiel grasps the edge of the flannel button-up Gabriel's wearing, gently tugging it down and off his shoulder. He's wearing a black tank top underneath, a large square bandage pressed over the wound.

"It was still bleeding a little," Gabriel offers when Castiel glances at him. He reaches over to grab at the corner of the band aid, slowly pulling it off with a slight grimace.

"You could have removed that differently," Castiel remarks.

"Maybe, but that would've defeated the purpose of this whole weekend. And besides, you like to see me squirm." 

Castiel huffs in annoyance, but he doesn't disagree. Rather, he's taken aback at the state of Gabriel's shoulder now. The only sign that there was anything there are a set of awkwardly stitched scars, light and raised against Gabriel's pale skin. If Castiel didn't know to look for them, he wouldn't have even noticed them there. Confused, he looks at Gabriel.

His brother hesitates before meeting Castiel's eyes again, and he reaches out, curling his fingers around Castiel's neck. Gabriel's palm is damp against his skin, and Castiel leans into the touch.

"You were there for me, have been this whole weekend." When Castiel opens his mouth in protest, Gabriel shakes his head. "More than anyone else has ever been. And I can't let myself forget that."

Gabriel's fingers tighten slightly in the small curls at the nape of Castiel's neck, and that's the only warning he gets before he's being pulled forward. Castiel can feel himself starting to trip over his feet, over roots, who knows what but Gabriel's arm is there, wrapping around his waist, grip firm on Castiel's side.

It's that same sweetly cloying scent as Friday, far too long ago for Castiel to even want to remember. Drowning in those feelings of helplessness and hopelessness, the knowledge that one more bottle and he could have convinced himself to walk anywhere. Another bar, a brothel, into the long line of headlights flashing by on the highway. Alcohol is like faith, he had realized, enough of it and you think that you can do anything, even the things that you may not want to. Obligations and debts that cling tight, even if they're not yours to carry or be bound to. But there can be satisfaction in those well. Moderation, he had finally concluded. Moderation is key.

Love is like that too, he thinks when Gabriel's mouth hits his, hard enough to clink grins together and for Castiel to taste blood. It just seems to encourage Gabriel on, a desperate fierceness that makes Castiel ache and respond with an equal fervor. He tightens his grip on Gabriel's shoulder, his thumb brushing over the scars, and they seem much larger under his touch. He can feel Gabriel shudder against him, gasping against his neck as Castiel strokes over the scars again. 

"You're all I have left," Gabriel finally murmurs, his voice muffled by Castiel's shoulder. "We have to win this, no more dragging his bullshit games out any longer."

"I promise." Castiel turns to nuzzle against Gabriel's hair.

"And you better stop that thing you're doing with your thumb, or else we're unpacking the sleeping bag and not leaving until this afternoon."

 

There's no trail or road this far up in the forest, as far as Castiel can see. But Gabriel's the one driving, and he seems to see something to follow, laid out ahead of them through the trees. The car is quiet, save for Gabriel's muttered cursing when an unseen tree stump appears out of a clump of wild flowers. Castiel amuses himself by staring out the window and doing his best to not think of the apocalypse. As long as they're in the forest, he's claiming vacation hours.

The car slowly edges near a copse of trees, and both angels lean forward to get a better look, Gabriel falling silent at the sight. Through a gap in the trees they can see a clearing, the surrounding trunks slashed and burned. The raw pale meat of the trees is edged with black crisped bark, the contrast sharp against the muted tones of the surrounding vegetation. 

Gabriel suddenly presses down hard on the gas, the rear tires spinning for traction, until the car is propelled forward and away from the sight. Castiel is at a loss for words, and after a glance to his left, is sure none would suffice for the moment anyways. He leans back in his seat and tries to recall the taste of fresh sun-warmed blackberries.

\---

They're in the middle of nowhere, the stretch of asphalt spread before them the only sign that someone else has been here before. All of the windows of the truck are down, a hot breeze whipping through the vehicle and scattering papers around. A single snap has it all back in place, file folders stuffed and organized, and there's a sleepy chuckle from the passenger seat.

"Didn't miss it, did you?"

Gabriel takes a hand of the steering wheel to reach over and ruffle Castiel's hair. "What, the powers or the vehicle choice? Cause the Outback's better in a forest by a long shot." At Castiel's annoyed glare, Gabriel chuckles. "No, but you can't say it didn't help out, can you?"

Castiel hums his agreement, leaning up into Gabriel's touch. The sweep of fingers turns into a rougher scratching, and Castiel opens one eye at Gabriel.

"What time are they expecting us?" 

"You're asking me that question? You've seen what I can do with time, right? What'd you have in mind?" Gabriel starts to pull back but Castiel grabs his wrist, kissing the pulse point. "Oh. _Oh._ Yeah, we've got time."


End file.
